


Giving him the Slip

by Henndra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henndra/pseuds/Henndra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco have returned to Hogwarts for their Eighth year as friends but everything changes as Harry catches Draco in a more compromising position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving him the Slip

A lot had changed in the time it’d taken for Hogwarts to reopen its doors. More had changed even after it had.   
Harry had found himself one of a select few returning students. The ‘Eighth’ Years. A lot of students hadn’t come back, too many scars, too many memories. Harry found, even amongst the scars of renovation, Hogwarts was as ever awe-inducing; still Home.

The sun was bright and the students soaked it all in greedily. It was Saturday and after weeks and weeks of laboured studying, the Eight years had all agreed to a friendly game of Quidditch outside.  
Hermione had wished her boyfriend luck, whilst pulling a book out of her bag, “It’s recreational reading I swear!” She’d cried with a grin. Ron pulling her chin to his mouth, sealing her mouth with a kiss.  
Harry just rolled his eyes. “I’m gonna go find Draco.”  
“Alright mate, can’t promise we won’t start without you though.” Ron patted him squarely in between the shoulderblades and then turned back to say something or other to Seamus and Dean.  
“Hey Harry,” Terry Boot, Luna Lovegood and Pavarti Patil seemed to cheer in unison, bypassing him for the field as he returned inside.  
The castle was fairly empty, Hogsmeade weekend and all, so Harry found his way back to the Eighth year’s commons easily. A small wing, in earlier Hogwarts years used for staff and guests had been recycled for the returning students, this was where he expected to find Draco Malfoy.   
Another thing that had changed dramatically after the war, Harry and Draco themselves. It hard started off slowly after the trails, after Harry had returned Draco’s wand. A tentative friendship at first had blossomed as school started back.   
Harry made his way to the boys dorm, to the left of the girls dorm to find Draco. Draco who quite frankly had become a bit more-  
Standing there by his bed, Harry found Draco.   
Draco was, he was… Harry’s mouth felt dry as he saw Draco freeze at the intrusion. “Go away!”   
“Draco?” Harry said unsure of himself, surely he must be dreaming, for Draco stood there mostly nude. All that Draco wore was a short pair of dark green heels, a sheer black slip and a pair of dangly earrings.  
“Harry?” Draco winced, “Please, just go.”  
Harry swallowed before taking a step further and Draco sighed to himself with each step he heard him take, refusing to look at him he stayed with his back to him. “Please talk to me Draco.”  
“There’s nothing to talk about alright?” Draco snipped, wiping at his face, dropping a pair of nude stockings to the floor. When Draco realized he wouldn’t leave he tried to explain “Look I just wanted to know what it felt like, alright. Just once, I’m not weird or anything. I just-”  
Harry just listened, taking another step closer.  
“I got a few things from Hogsmeade. I figured everybody would be out today. I just wanted to try a few things on, nobody was supposed to know.” Draco continued, “You won’t tell anyone will you?”  
“Of course not, Draco.” Harry stepped into him, snaking his arms around Draco’s side, holding him into an embrace.  
“Harry what are you doing?” Draco whispered clearly in the empty room.  
Harry froze, “Shit. Sorry. I just, um-”  
“I’m not a girl you know!” Draco cried anger rising within him. “Just because I’m wearing a skirt and heels doesn’t mean I’m a girl don’t get confused. I am a boy Harry.”  
Silence breached them once more and Harry didn’t move away, instead he hooked his chin over Draco’s left shoulder, leaning in to whisper to him. “Actually Draco, you’re a man. You’re are lean sure but you aren’t petite like a girl.”  
To this Draco shivered slightly as Harry ran his hands up and down Draco’s sides.  
“You’re shoulders aren’t broad, but they are strong. You’re a Seeker remember?” Harry whispered he prodded gentle hands against the muscle nestled between Draco’s shoulder blades.  
“Your thighs Draco,” Harry dropped both his arms down by his thighs, the touch striking nervous excitement through his whole body. “Your thighs, the ones that wrap around your broom, the ones you use to run, are strong and firm and your arse...” Harry leaned in closer to Draco, so that his lips kissed up against ear. “Your arse is rounder and firmer than any girl’s I know. I don’t want you because I think you’re a girl. Your skirt is see-through Draco, you're driving me crazy with that arse of yours.”  
Draco’s breathing after this little confession was uneven at best, his body felt like it was on fire.   
“I’m sorry, I wasn’t going to tell you. I just, we were friends finally and after becoming friends I didn’t want to ruin it, I just. I walked in on a secret of yours, I figured it was only fair to share one seemingly obvious one about me.” Harry withdrew his arms from his hold around Draco but Draco stopped him, holding his hands there, where his bare flesh met the netting of his slip.  
“Can I ask you a few questions?” Harry cleared his throat, returning his chin to its rightful position hooked around Draco’s shoulder. He closed his eyes and let the feel of Draco running his thumb over his own hands take over.   
“Mmm,” Draco murmured, biting his bottom lip.  
“Are they clip-ons?” Harry asked, relieved as Draco chuckled a ‘yes’.  
In a more serious tone, “Is this a sex thing, or a life style?”  
Draco choked on his own tongue as he tried to speak, settling on “Does it matter?”  
“Not really.”  
“Not really? What do you mean by that?” Draco found himself back to whispers.  
“It only should matter to you.” Harry began. “If you’re okay with whichever it is it doesn’t matter what anyone else thinks. I’ll support you as your friend, as your…”  
Draco could feel Harry’s throat constrict behind him and so he took control over whatever possibilities that could arise from the current situation by steadying himself in his heels and grinding his hips backward into Harry. Harry groaned in surprise but recovered quickly grinding his burgeoning erection back into the crease of Draco’s arse.   
Draco gasped in return.   
“What,” Draco tried, but the grinding hadn’t stopped and now they were both partaking in it, it was maddening. “What if- What if this is a sex thing?”  
Harry stopped and Draco wanted to curse his stupid mouth. Harry broke free from Draco’s caresses but didn’t pull away like he’d expected, instead in broad strokes he ran his hands up and down Draco’s flat firm stomach, exploring, dipping lower each time around until he slipped his hands underneath the elastic of Draco’s slip and around the stem of his cock.   
“Oh!” Draco whinnied, flipping his head straight back into Harry’s shoulder as a strong callused hand gave him one long delirium inducing stroke.   
Seeing his opening Harry took to Draco’s neck, kissing it feverently before devolving in impassioned suckles, goosepimples rippling through Draco’s body.  
“Harry? Harry!” Draco gasped.   
“Draco?” Harry echoed. “Draco please?”  
Draco nodded with all the focus he could manage, his hair whipping about as he did.  
Harry sat Draco down at the foot of his bed, kissing him like he’d wanted to so many times before. The kisses were flurried, hungry, messy and wonderful. Harry for his own part being eager enough kneeled down at Draco’s high heeled feet.  
“What?” Draco began but Harry didn’t hear him having found the stockings from earlier on the floor.  
“We’ll have to do this right yes?” Harry offered a hopeful smile. Draco just stared at him, watching in shock as he removed a heel and pulled on the stocking until it tucked over his knee. Harry did the same with the other foot before replacing each shoe. “Is that okay? Did I do it right?”  
Draco nodded pulling Harry closer to him.   
“Is there more?” Harry asked innocently.  
“It doesn’t matter now.” Draco said, staring at the man before him dressing him so gently. All it made him want to do was rip Harry’s clothes off. “This is enough.”  
Harry nodded, before gently pulling the skirt slip up enough for Draco’s erection to spring free. He kneeled down into it as Draco fell back onto the bed, rubbing his nose against Draco’s balls. “May I?”  
Draco chuckled softly, “Sure.”  
Harry descended, cajoling his erection slowly with kisses, licking slowly encircling the shaft before taking him into his mouth. He worked him slowly in a swift up and down motion only pausing to smirk with a mouth full of cock as he notices Draco murmuring above him a steady stream of “Harry-Harry-Harry-Harry!”  
“Harry, more, please more anything more please!”  
He obliged with a quick wordless ‘Accio-Lube’ and an index finger, probing his way in. “Are you sure Draco, I mean, I wouldn’t mind if we swapped.”  
“Potter. Shut up.” Draco breathed.  
Harry set back to work, taking Draco into his mouth again, worshipping him with his mouth, working him open with a second finger. Draco’s hips bucked from the bed, wailing and writhing as he worked a third, slipping from Harry’s mouth.   
“Harry, Harry come here.” Draco said evenly with outstretched hands.  
“Draco!” Harry cried for no other reason than that he could, fell against Draco, covering him with his whole body.  
Draco wrapped his legs around Harry’s middle as soon as he could, pulling him into the best kiss he could manage with his emotions running as high as they were.  
“Harry,” Draco nuzzled against Harry’s face tenderly. “Just how crazy does my arse make you feel?”  
Harry laughed from above him, “Not just your arse you know. All of you, every last bit.”  
“Ah, so all those years fighting with me was not just about my arse then?” Draco teased.  
“The past is forgotten Draco, the war is over, we’re both better than that now.” Harry pressed a kiss to Draco’s jaw before venturing a glance back up to Harry.  
“Well come on then, no need to ask me for permission. Fuck me Potter, Merlin’s sake!” Draco smiled, the clearest kind that Harry liked.  
“Well if it’s for Merlin’s sake I’m sure I must!” Harry smiled back before lining himself up.   
It took a while to get fully sheathed inside Draco and once he had Harry was sure he was about to burst at the sensation of him. “Oh my god you have no idea!” He cried.  
Draco smirked smugly as Harry readjusted himself, pulling his knees closer to himself, reaching down to cradle Draco’s head in his arms. The slip pooling together around Draco’s waist.  
Draco kissed Harry carefully, “Harry? Is this real? Is this what you want?” Harry didn’t understand judging by the look on his face. “Me?”  
“Yes!” Harry cried before crashing his mouth back down over Draco’s and moving within Draco at the same time, pushing in and out of him with the rolling tide of the kiss.   
It felt good, real good and Harry found himself taking Draco in long steady strokes. He took Draco’s cock in hand and pumped his fist in rhythm with each thrust. Draco was overwhelmed, his whole body was overwhelmed and he suddenly didn’t want to wear any of it. He wanted to be closer to Harry, as close as he could. The outfit seemed okay at the time, he was preparing for an experimental wank but the intimacy he was now experiencing didn’t seem to match the fantasy.  
“Harry fuck! Oh fuck!” Draco cried as his speed increased. Harry brought Draco’s legs up and over his shoulders, leaning into him at and angle, getting ready to pound him through the mattress.  
Merlin.   
Draco was sure after all he had been through in his life, that he was going to die. He was going to die in his Hogwarts bed, dressed in lady’s clothes with Harry Potter pummeling his prostate. He was sure on some level that his wailing had turned into a sort of scream and that the violently erratic pounding his poor arse was receiving was becoming more erratic at the sound of his screams. He felt pleasure ripping through him so hard that he was sure it’d wasn’t physically possible to release like that but it did and his come streamed across their chests. Harry gave a wail-moan and his right leg shook as his own orgasm followed shortly after.

“Harry?” Draco cried out suddenly with an arm full of sleepy Potter.  
“Mmm?” Harry mumbled, shuffling closer to the blonde.  
“Just why did you come up to the dorms for anyway?” Draco asked with furrowed brows.  
“Oh shit!” Harry swore, hiding his face further into Draco. “I came up to invite you to play Quidditch with the rest of the Eight years. I forgot! Fuck!”  
Draco laughed, “I suppose you got distracted.”  
“Yes,” Harry kissed him. “Yes I did.”  
~-~

“What do you suppose is keeping Harry and Draco then?” Hermione asked her boyfriend Ron as he landed on the ground for a drink of water.   
He swiped off the sweat from forehead and drank deeply from a bottle Hermione had enchanted. “Suppose they’ve finally got their shit sorted.”


End file.
